Anmachen
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Après un enregistrement, les quatre adolescents ont quartier libre. Ils décident d'aller en boîte, mais cela convient il vraiment à tout le monde?


**Titre : Anmachen (La drague)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : En remerciement à Smirnoff, OoHikari no namidaoO et mon Toto-Ni-chan qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur Schrei. Danke für alles (merci pour tout) !

Note 2 : Bonne lecture ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première !

**Chapitre :**

Les adolescents se prélassaient : ils avaient fini l'enregistrement et on leur accordait un temps de pause. Bill lisait tranquillement un manga, vautré dans un pouf, Tom somnolait dans un hamac, Georg sirotait un jus de fruit et Gustav regardait vaguement la télévision, passant plus de temps à zapper qu'à écouter vraiment ce qui y était dit. Le beau temps s'était installé et le petit groupe pouvait jouir de la chaleur du soleil, la tiédeur du vent, le bleu du ciel... C'était splendide. Pourtant, malgré ce côté paradisiaque des vacances, le bassiste ne put s'empêcher de grogner :

« Purée, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie... ! »

« C'est normal, Georg. » sourit Bill. « On vient d'arrêter d'enregistrer. On ne fait plus rien alors qu'il y a même pas une semaine, on courait dans tout les sens... Pas vrai, Tom ? »

L'intéressé acquiesça mollement d'un geste de la main, se refusant tout effort au cours de son temps de repos, ce qui fit sourire son jumeau :

« T'es mort ? »

« Nein... » articula tout de même le guitariste. « Je dors. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à être aussi mou ! » s'exclama Georg en déversant sa rage sur son jus de fruit, le buvant d'un coup. « On passe d'une extrême à l'autre et toi, t'acceptes ça comme ça ? »

« Tom a toujours eu un superbe système d'adaptation incorporé. » rit le chanteur. « Chaud ou froid, il a seulement besoin de quelques secondes pour s'habituer. »

« Je comprend pas. » se résigna le bassiste.

Tom esquissa un sourire mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il se permettrait par ce temps radieux. Gustav, quant à lui, les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, continuant de zapper ; les informations retinrent toutefois son attention. Son doigt cessa d'appuyer sur les boutons et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'écran :

« Eh, regardez ! »

« Was (Quoi) ? » lança Bill, soudainement atteint de flémingite suraigüe atroce, l'empêchant de se lever de son pouf.

« Y a une boîte de nuit qui est ouverte ce soir ! » annonça le batteur.

« Gustav, le principe d'une boîte de nuit, c'est d'ouvrir la nuit... » marmonna Tom d'un ton las.

« Et en plus, on n'a pas le droit d'y aller. » lui rappela le chanteur.

« Je sais, mais celle-là, on peut ! » répliqua le batteur.

« HEH ? »

Georg vint le rejoindre devant la télévision, Bill avait laissé son manga et se levait de son pouf, et Tom... Tom ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les trois adolescents se pressèrent devant la télévision pour voir de quoi il s'agissait : apparemment, une boîte de nuit du quartier avait décidé d'ouvrir ses portes aux jeunes entre 15 et 20 ans, alcool prohibé toutefois pour les mineurs.

« C'est ce soir ! » s'exclama Gustav.

« Ouais ! Ça, ça va nous faire bouger un peu ! » renchérit Georg.

« Hey, Schnecke (''Escargot'')... » Bill s'était rapproché de son frère et le secouait doucement par l'épaule. « Tu viens avec nous ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit les yeux d'un air fatigué, soupira et finit par hocher la tête en apercevant le regard suppliant de son jumeau. Le chanteur ne cacha nullement son sourire, content de faire une sortie tous les quatre ; le guitariste se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres musiciens du groupe.

« Et la boîte, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'extasiait Georg.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » l'accompagnait Gustav, tout aussi excité que lui, partant dans son délire.

« Anmachen !(Drague) » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber dans son hamac pendant que Bill riait en regardant leurs deux amis faire leur petit cirque. Il vint toutefois rejoindre son frère, s'asseyant dans le hamac à ses côtés :

« Was ? Tu veux pas venir ? Ça nous détendrait un peu, non ? »

« Je sais... » grogna le jumeau, allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. « Mais je te préviens : je ne les connais pas. »

Son vis-à-vis esquissa un sourire à la fois amusé et compatissant, reportant son attention sur le bassiste et le batteur qui continuaient à délirer en dansant à moitié, chantant à tue-tête. C'était dans ces moments-là que toute tierce personne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Bill était le seul chanteur du groupe.

« Donc c'est décidé ! » s'exclamèrent une nouvelle fois les deux excités. « Ce soir, boîte de nuit ! »

« Je sens que je vais amèrement le regretter... » grommela Tom en se levant, partant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre de jus de fruit.

OoOoO

« Je sens que je vais amèrement le regretter... » répéta le guitariste en arrivant devant la boîte.

« Bah. Courage, ça doit pas être si terrible ! » rit son frère, voyant l'air dépité de son vis-à-vis.

« Et maintenant... » annonça Georg d'une voix forte et puissante, faisant se retourner un bon nombre de personnes. « Wir gehen Mädels klarmachen (On va tirer les choses au clair avec les filles) ! »

« Tu disais... ? » grogna Tom.

« Je disais : c'est dingue le monde qu'il y a et que je ne connais absolument pas, de nulle part. » répondit platement Bill en entraînant son jumeau dans la boîte, s'éloignant rapidement de leur bassiste.

La soirée débuta promptement, les quatre adolescents se fondant dans la masse. La musique était forte et il était impossible de s'entendre sans hurler à moins d'un centimètre de l'oreille de son interlocuteur, les boissons circulaient, la fumée emplissait la salle et les adolescents dansaient et sautaient. Un mélange d'odeur de fumée, de chaleur et de transpiration régna bientôt dans la boîte ; Bill en eût un haut le cœur pendant quelques secondes et préféra quitter la piste, se rendant aux toilettes. La tête lui tournait et il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Arrivant dans les toilettes, il entendit des bruits bizarres provenant d'une cabine fermée qu'il préféra ignorer ; un garçon était avachi par terre et, à sa tête, on comprenait vite qu'il était en plein trip aérien. Le jeune chanteur alla jusqu'aux lavabos et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, appréciant ce contact presque glacé contre sa peau brûlante ; il ferma les yeux et attendit un peu, la musique lui parvenait, étouffée par les murs et la porte et l'air était respirable. Son cœur battait jusque dans ses tempes. Il se redressa et s'essuya le visage avant de pester : le contour de ses yeux avait dégouliné. Il enleva ce qui restait et hésita à remettre du rimmel ; était-ce nécessaire ? Non, s'il se sentait à nouveau mal, il irait se repasser de l'eau sur le visage et il se voyait mal recommencer à chaque fois le contour de ses yeux.

Il retourna donc dans la salle, les lumières multicolores agressèrent ses yeux et la fumée fit de même ; la musique était si forte qu'elle lui donna presque la sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Il se réhabitua néanmoins et chercha les autres du regard : Gustav était assis dans un canapé et discutait avec des amis qu'il connaissait probablement d'ailleurs, Georg semblait draguer une fille au bar... Et Tom ? Bill avança un peu, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage ; mais il avait beau tordre son cou comme il pouvait, il ne voyait pas son jumeau, pas l'ombre d'une dread. Etait-il parti ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air très emballé par cette idée de soirée... Mais il ne pouvait pas être parti sans lui avoir rien dit, quand même !

En quelques enjambées et bleus en plus au niveau des bras et des côtes, il avait rejoint son bassiste et dut hurler à pleins poumons pour se faire entendre :

« OU EST TOM ? »

« JE CROIS QU'IL EST SORTI PRENDRE L'AIR ! » lui répondit Georg sur le même ton.

Bill hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Il allait repartir lorsque le musicien le retint, lui offrant son cadeau de la soirée :

« PARS PAS COMME çA ! »

OoOoO

Tom soupira : il avait un mal de crâne de tous les diables et avait la tête qui tournait. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ces lieux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils le rendaient presque malade ; comment les autres pouvaient-ils aimer rester dans un endroit confiné où ça empestait le tabac, le shit et la transpiration ? Surtout avec cette musique assez forte pour réveiller tout un continent endormi à coup de somnifère... Il se massa les tempes.

Assis à même le sol sur le trottoir, un peu à l'écart, il profitait de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour calmer son esprit et ses tournis. Heureusement, le seul fait de sortir l'avait déjà bien soulagé et il se sentait presque bien à présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la boîte avant de reporter son regard à ses pieds... Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir... Puisqu'il ne leur avait jamais dit. Mais il n'avait rien à faire dans ce genre de soirée : les filles ne l'intéressaient pas donc il n'éprouvait pas le même besoin que ses amis à aller dans un coin comme celui-ci où elles venaient se frotter à lui. Il n'était pas particulièrement misogyne mais il n'aimait pas ce genre d'ambiance. Et il préférait les mecs.

« Tom ! »

L'intéressé se retourna pour faire face à son jumeau, ce dernier s'approcha à pas lents. Peut-être était-il déçu de le voir dehors alors qu'ils se faisaient une sortie en groupe ? Bah, ce n'était pas sa faute quand même s'il n'aimait pas ça ! Tom ne bougea donc pas jusqu'à ce que son jumeau arrive à sa hauteur.

« Désolé d'être sorti sans rien dire mais... Je me sentais pas bien. »

« Ich weiβ (Je sais). » répondit Bill en s'asseyant à côté.

Un instant de silence s'installa. Le jeune guitariste ne savait pas quoi dire ; en fait, il n'avait rien à dire : il n'avait quand même pas à se justifier pour chaque chose qu'il faisait !

« Bill, ich... »

« Ich gebe einen aus (C'est pour moi ; dans le sens, c'est moi qui paye la tournée) ! » déclara son vis-à-vis en lui tendant un verre.

Coupé dans son élan, le guitariste demeura interdit quelques secondes, fixant ce verre qui avait failli lui arriver en pleine figure. Il le prit néanmoins et le porta à ses lèvres, il ne les y avait même pas trempées qu'une forte odeur s'insinua dans ses narines.

« Alkohol ?(Au cas où : ''Alcool ?'') »

« Ja (Oui) ! Bon, c'est Georg qui a payé mais c'était avec mon argent. » répliqua l'adolescent.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel : il y avait toujours un moyen d'avoir de l'alcool, inutile de dire que c'était probablement la dernière soirée de ce genre que la boîte organisait. Il reporta donc le verre à ses lèvres et sirota le liquide qui s'y trouvait. C'était un liquide bleu phosphorescent faisant penser à la mer tropicale ou à une piscine ; il esquissa un sourire :

« Pas mauvais. »

« Tu crois que ça va faire des jaloux puisque je t'ai offert ce verre ? » lança Bill.

« Heh ? » Tom avait cru s'étouffer en entendant la phrase. « Pa-pardon ? »

« Ist es hier so heiβ, oder bist du das...?(Il fait vraiment très chaud ici, à moins que ce ne soit toi...?) » sourit son jumeau.

« B-Bill ? Tu te sens bien ? » le guitariste le dévisagea avec surprise et incompréhension.

Tom écarquilla les yeux en voyant, et surtout sentant, son frère le pousser sur le trottoir, le forçant à se tenir à moitié allongé, se glissant entre ses jambes. Le chanteur était à présent sur lui, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, ses joues empourprées ; c'était donc ça !

« Bill, t'as trop bu ! Combien de verres t'a fait boire Georg ? »

Mais son jumeau n'avait que faire de ce genre de question, visiblement intéressé par toute autre chose : il avait niché son visage dans le cou du guitariste et s'amusait à y donner des petits coups de langues. Tom se raidit et frissonna à ce contact. C'était bon, délicieux même... A cette simple attention, il sentit ses joues rougir. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres douces de son vis-à-vis contre sa peau, la chaleur presque brûlante de sa langue contrastant avec le froid de son piercing ; un nouveau frisson lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'il le sentit mordiller son lobe. Ce ne fut qu'un souffle haché qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres, un murmure où ne résidait aucune volonté :

« Bill...Arrête... »

Cette simple demande fit naître un petit rire au creux de son oreille, visiblement cela amusait l'intéressé qui se redressa légèrement et chuchota à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle et provocatrice :

« Ich würde gern der Grund für deine schlaflose Nacht sein...! (J'aimerais bien être la raison de ta prochaine nuit blanche... !) »

Tom déglutit. Ce n'était pas concevable. Comment Bill pouvait-il lui dire ça ? A lui ? Comment était-ce possible ? Son vis-à-vis bougea légèrement, ses hanches pressant légèrement l'entrejambe du guitariste, lui arrachant un petit hoquet de surprise, sa tête se relevant un peu ; le sourire de Bill s'agrandit. Il poursuivit son petit manège, alternant baisers et petits coups de langue sur cette gorge offerte ; Tom se surprit à avoir une respiration irrégulière, son cœur battait fort alors qu'il sentait les doigts frais de son frère glisser sur sa peau, sous son pull et son t-shirt.

« Bill... » souffla-t-il, tentant vainement de lui laisser entendre une quelconque résistance dans sa voix.

« Tu aimes ? » murmura son interlocuteur, sa main appuyant légèrement au niveau de la virilité du guitariste.

Il n'eût pour réponse qu'un nouveau hoquet, proche d'un gémissement, et Tom avait laissé la tête basculer en arrière, peinant à se tenir sur ses coudes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure : oui, il aimait, mais il ne voulait pas de ça comme ça ! Ils étaient dans la rue, devant une boîte et on pouvait les surprendre à tout moment ! Il ne voulait pas faire ça dans ces conditions !

Il sentit tout à coup le corps sur lui se faire plus lourd. Se redressant légèrement, il considéra quelques secondes son frère avant de le secouer un peu :

« Bill ? » il le secoua un peu plus, obtenant un grognement. « Il dort... »

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, remettant doucement ses idées en place, le cœur battant encore à la chamade et la respiration précipitée. Il dormait...

« Mais quel con ! Tu m'as foutu les boules, putain de frangin de merde ! » explosa l'adolescent en collant un coup de poing sur la tête du dormeur qui ne grogna même pas.

Reprenant une respiration normale et se calmant progressivement, Tom poussa son frère et attendit que son cœur ait recouvré un rythme normal pour prendre son portable.

« Tom ! »

L'intéressé sursauta et se retourna : Georg et Gustav arrivaient, le premier soutenant l'autre. Le guitariste frissonna rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils aient pu arriver plus tôt ; puis, chassant ça de son esprit, il désigna son portable :

« J'allais t'envoyer un sms : Bill est mort. »

« Et Gustav vaut pas mieux. » sourit son aîné. « Ah, mais quelle fête ! »

« Ça, je te le fait pas dire... » grinça le guitariste entre ses dents.

« Was ? » le bassiste se pencha un peu, signe qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Ah ! Nan, rien ! Je... Vais ramener Bill à la maison. Tu peux m'aider à le mettre sur mon dos ? »

« Natürlich (Bien sûr/Naturellement). »

Georg laissa Gustav s'asseoir par terre et vint aider son cadet à mettre le chanteur sur son dos. Il fut surpris qu'il puisse le porter malgré sa maigre carrure, mais bon, plus rien ne l'étonnait de la part des jumeaux ; il aida Gustav à se relever et passa un des bras de ce dernier sur ses épaules et passa un des siens à sa taille pour l'aider à marcher.

« Bon, ben, sur ce... »

« Georg ! » l'interpela Tom.

« Hm ? »

« La prochaine fois que tu fais boire Bill... Du bist tod (Tu es mort). »

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se détourna, prenant le chemin de leur maison, son jumeau sur le dos. Georg esquissa un sourire, se demandant si le guitariste était vraiment sérieux. Bah, Bill n'avait jamais bu que trois ou quatre verres... Ou un peu plus. Peut-être Tom était-il un peu trop protecteur vis-à-vis de son frère, qui pouvait savoir ? Ses pensées étant interrompues par les chansons tendancieuses d'un batteur bourré, Georg soupira et le reconduisit chez lui, partant dans la direction opposée des jumeaux.

Tom arriva devant chez lui non sans mal. Il souffla un peu arrivé au portail et alla jusqu'à la porte ; comment sortir ses clés ? Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du garage : pas de voiture ? Il devait bien être deux ou trois heures du matin, où pouvaient bien être leurs parents ? Bon... Il lâcha l'une des jambes de son frère et fourra sa main dans sa poche, parvenant tant bien que mal à se saisir de ses clés ; ceci fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir la porte.

« Sind Sie öfter hier? (Vous venez souvent ici ?) » marmonna une voix pâteuse à son oreille.

« Et en plus, il parle en dormant... » grommela le jeune guitariste.

Il parvint finalement à ouvrir la porte. Soufflant un bon coup, autant par ras-le-bol que par l'effort, il remit correctement son frère sur ses épaules, passant la porte et la refermant du pied. Il dut recommencer son petit manège pour la fermer à clé et emmener ensuite son frère jusqu'à sa chambre. Ceci fait, il lui retira ses chaussures et le coucha tout habillé, devant monter sur le lit pour le traîner.

« Tom... » appela doucement Bill.

« Hm ? » l'intéressé releva la tête et soupira en constatant qu'il dormait toujours.

« Was macht... Eine so schöne Frau... An einem Ort wie diesem? (Et que fait une jolie fille comme vous dans un endroit comme celui-là ?) » marmonna Bill.

Tom en resta bouche bée, observant quelques secondes de silence... Une jolie fille ? Alors qu'il avait préalablement prononcé son prénom... ?

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un mec ! COUILLON ! » hurla-t-il en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. « Et en plus il ne se réveille même pas ! »

Il lâcha un profond soupir et se laissant choir sur le lit, s'asseyant en tailleur. Il reporta son regard sur son frère, celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Tom esquissa un sourire et dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage du dormeur. Il était terrible mais c'était son frère et il ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Il se leva et allait sortir pour se rendre dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit :

« Kalt... (Froid) »

Il se retourna et fixa son jumeau : il s'était recroquevillé sous les couvertures. Bill n'avait jamais aimé le froid. Tom soupira et s'approcha du lit :

« Bon, ok, je dors avec toi pour cette fois. Mais je te préviens : le moindre attouchement et c'est le seau d'eau dans la figure, pigé ? »

Bien sûr, son frère dormait et donc ne lui répondit pas. Il soupira à nouveau et se glissa sous les couvertures, prenant son jumeau dans ses bras ; il était froid, sa peau était presque glacée... Le serrant un peu plus contre lui, il emmêla leurs jambes et passa ses bras autour du torse de Bill afin de pouvoir lui transmettre sa chaleur corporelle. Peu à peu, il sentit ses paupières devenir plus lourdes et sombra dans le sommeil.

**OoOoO**

La forte luminosité éveilla le jeune chanteur. Aveuglé par le soleil en provenance de la fenêtre, il se leva sans tarder, grimaçant en sentant ses côtes le lancer ; il avait sans doute mal dormi. Mais le pire restait sa tête, comme si un troupeau de fans déjantées et furieuses venaient de lui piétiner le crâne. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui annonça qu'il était presque dix heures du matin. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve... Un regard circulaire sur sa chambre lui amena une autre question : quand et comment était-il rentré ? Il se leva, alla dans la salle de bain chercher des comprimés pour sa tête qu'il avala sans sommation et alla finalement voir dans la chambre de son frère, juste en face de la sienne ; il n'y était pas. Bill allait refermer la porte lorsqu'un détail attira son attention : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tom de faire son lit dès le matin, il le faisait plutôt juste avant de dormir ou ne le faisait pas du tout. N'avait-il donc pas dormi ici ?

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il se sentit pris de panique. Il n'aimait pas être tout seul, c'était un fait, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés mais surtout, c'était de ne pas se souvenir comment il était rentré qui lui faisait peur : se pouvait-il qu'il soit rentré sans Tom ? Il courut presque jusqu'à la cuisine et poussa un soupir de soulagement : le jeune guitariste était là, buvant tranquillement un chocolat chaud.

« Guten morgen. » lança le chanteur en allant chercher de quoi manger dans les placards.

« 'morgen. » articula le guitariste.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Hu-hum... » répondit Tom, un pain au chocolat dans la bouche, puis remarquant que son frère se massait les côtes. « Wie geht's ? »

« Ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal aux côtes, j'ai dû dormir dans une sale position, c'est tout... » soupira Bill. « Ah. Et j'ai aussi le crâne en bouillie. »

« Ah... » son vis-à-vis se remémora la scène du matin. « C'est moi qui t'ai shooté dans côtes. »

« Was ? » le chanteur écarquilla les yeux, presque épouvanté. « Warum ? (Pourquoi) »

« Tu parlais en dormant, ça m'a énervé. » répliqua Tom.

Le jeune guitariste n'aimait pas particulièrement mentir, il lui cachait donc simplement une partie de la vérité. Bill hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait, mais un air inquiet se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se remémorait ce drôle de rêve :

« Heu... Mais... J'ai dit quoi ? »

« Des âneries, pour changer. » grogna Tom, trouvant un intérêt dans borne à son chocolat.

« Ah... Mais si tu sais que j'ai parlé, c'est que t'as dormi dans mon pieu ? » s'étonna son frère.

« T'avais froid et t'étais glacé. » répondit son vis-à-vis. « C'est moi qui t'ai ramené et je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu bois, je te laisse dormir dehors. »

« Ah, c'est vrai, la boîte... » se rappela Bill en rougissant de honte au souvenir du nombre de verres qu'il avait ingurgité. « Mais je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose... En fait, je me souviens avoir bu et être sorti te chercher avec un verre et puis... Trou noir. »

« Hn. Tu t'es endormi d'un coup. » ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« Entschuldigung. » s'excusa le chanteur. « Et toi sinon ? Elle s'est bien passée la soirée ? T'avais pas l'air de vouloir y aller mais après je t'ai pas vu. Alors ? Une conquête ? Flirten ? Anmachen ? Anbaggern ? (Flirter ? Draguer ? Emballer ?) »

Tom se sentit rougir à ces mots et lançant un regard noir à son frère, il lui jeta sa tasse encore aux trois quarts pleine dans la figure. Bill toussa, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Va te prendre une douche au lieu de dire des conneries ! T'as pas changé de fringues depuis hier ! Tu pues le bouc ! » s'écria le guitariste, rouge pivoine, avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

« Mais il va pas bien... » grogna son jumeau. « Enfin, je crois que j'ai pas le choix. »

Se rendant dans la salle de bain, Bill enleva ses vêtements et les jeta dans le panier à linge sale ; passant devant le miroir, il remarqua la trace violacée qu'il avait au niveau des côtes. Tom ne l'avait vraiment pas raté. Mais qu'avait-il pu bien dire pour le mettre de si mauvais poil ? Haussant les épaules, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, faisant craquer son cou et son dos, il se prélassa sous cette douche bienfaisante. Peu à peu, il essaya de s'éclaircir les idées, passant distraitement sa fleur de douche sur sa peau. Tom n'aimait pas mentir, c'était un fait, pourtant Bill avait l'impression qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Et pourquoi s'était-il donc emporté de la sorte tout à l'heure ? Il s'adossa au mur, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps, pensif. Georg l'avait fait boire, il était sorti pour voir s'il trouverait Tom... Et ensuite ? Il n'avait que des images très floues et disparates qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Et après ? Rien... Il jura intérieurement et se promit de ne plus boire autant d'alcool. Bon, il fallait dire qu'il n'en avait jamais bu avant, mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison. Heureusement pour lui, les comprimés étaient efficaces.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla. Quelque chose le gênait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Peut-être Tom pourrait-il l'aider ? L'adolescent retraversa toute la maison pour aller retrouver son frère devant l'ordinateur ; s'appuyant sur ses épaules, sa tête à gauche de la sienne, il remarqua quelque chose : juste à deux centimètres de l'oreille, vers le milieu du cou, Tom avait un suçon. Cette information passa en boucle dans son crâne.

« Bill, j'aime pas qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule, tu le sais très bien... » soupira le guitariste.

Le manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis le poussa à se retourner. Tom haussa un sourcil : son frère le fixait avec de grands yeux. Qu'avait-il fait qui mérita un tel regard ? Il allait le demander lorsque son jumeau prit les devant :

« Et après tu fais l'innocent. J'vois que t'as pas passé une soirée si désagréable que ça hier. »

Le guitariste en resta bouche bée. Le ton de son frère était acide, il lui reprochait quelque chose... Non, mais... IL lui reprochait quelque chose à LUI ? C'était la meilleure ! Tom sentit une rage folle gronder en lui : de quel droit pouvait-il lui dire ça ? LUI ! Alors que Bill s'en allait d'un pas énervé, son jumeau le rattrapa, lui agrippa l'épaule pour le retourner et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le chanteur tomba par terre, légèrement sonné, il releva la tête vers Tom qui, visiblement, fulminait :

« Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? » siffla-t-il. « Ecoute, je veux bien faire des concessions mais y a des limites ! »

« Concessions, mon cul, ouais ! » gronda à son tour Bill en se relevant. « Je croyais que t'avais horreur du mensonge mais ça t'empêche pas d'aller flirter et de jouer les saintes nitouches après ! »

« QUOI ? » Tom n'en revenait pas. « Non, mais tu t'entends parler ? »

« Un peu ouais ! » le ton monta encore d'un cran dans les deux camps. « Tu rougis comme si le simple mot ''drague'' ou ''emballer'' te gênait mais ça t'empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs ! »

« Non, mais je rêve ! » s'écria de plus belle le guitariste. « Regarde-toi dans un miroir, ducon ! »

« Ah, ça c'est sûr ! Au moins, je verrais plus ta gueule de faux jeton ! » hurla son jumeau.

« Mais... CREVE ! CONNARD ! »

Sur ce, Tom alla dans sa chambre, claquant la porte. Bill se retrouva seul, planté au milieu du salon, à bout de souffle. Il souffla un bon coup et alla dans sa chambre. Une colère sourde l'habitait, il se laissa tomber sur lit, s'asseyant sur le bord ; il savait parfaitement ce qui le mettait dans cet état mais refusait de l'admettre. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien, il avait toujours été comme ça. Tout à coup, quelque chose attira son attention, c'était comme un vibreur... Cherchant d'où il provenait, il finit par trouver : un portable dans les draps. C'était Georg qui appelait.

« Hn ? » Bill n'était pas d'humeur à s'étaler.

/Tom / lança la voix de leur bassiste. /Ah, je m'inquiétais ! Ça va faire une demi-heure que je te bipe, t'as pas entendu /

Le chanteur réalisa soudainement que ce n'était pas son portable. Ils avaient le même mais Georg venait bien de l'appeler Tom. Il préféra ne rien dire et lança juste un :

« Hn. »

/ Ouh là, tu m'as l'air bien réveillé toi encore... / commenta son aîné. /Enfin bon, on va boire un café avec Gustav, vous venez /

« Hn. »

/Bon, rendez-vous au point habituel. Et essaye d'être un peu plus causant /

Bill raccrocha. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de prévenir son frère. Il soupira et alla déposer le portable devant la porte de sa chambre. Sur ce, il prit ses affaires et sortit. Il savait que le point de rendez-vous n'était pas loin, c'était toujours le même depuis maintenant plusieurs années : un arbre dans le parc. Il y retrouva effectivement les deux autres membres du groupe.

« 'morgen. » lança-t-il d'un ton légèrement maussade.

« Tiens, t'es tout seul ? » s'étonna Georg.

« Ouais. Il avait pas envie de venir. » mentit-il.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Gustav. « Il a la gueule de bois ? »

« Quoique c'est plutôt toi qui devrait l'avoir ! » plaisanta le bassiste à l'intention de Bill. « Tu verrais tout ce que tu t'es enfilé hier ! »

« Des comprimés et ça passe... » soupira le chanteur. « Bon, on y va ? »

« Attend, j'ai un truc à te montrer. »

Bill lança un regard sceptique à Georg puis se résigna, il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver pour rien une nouvelle fois. Il tourna la tête un peu partout : il y avait du monde aujourd'hui dans le parc. C'était rare. Il était perdu dans sa contemplation lorsqu'une feuille de papier s'écrasa sur son visage.

« Tiens, regarde ! Ça vaut son pesant d'or ! »

Le chanteur attrapa la feuille et l'éloigna de son visage afin de pouvoir regarder ce qu'elle contenait. Mais là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

« Un copain m'a appelé hier soir en me disant qu'il y avait deux gars en train de se sauter devant la boîte et il a prit des photos. J'aurais jamais cru que c'était vous deux ! T'étais tellement bourré que t'as pas fait la différence entre une fille et ton frangin ? Il t'en n'a pas collée une, ce matin ? »

Georg et Gustav étaient hilares mais Bill, lui, n'esquissait même pas un sourire face aux trois photos qui se trouvaient sur la feuille : il était sur son frère, la tête dans son cou, les mains baladeuses... Tout à coup, les paroles de son jumeau lui revinrent à l'esprit, aussi présentes qu'une gifle :

''_Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? Ecoute, je veux bien faire des concessions mais y a des limites !''_

''_QUOI ? Non, mais tu t'entends parler ?''_

''_Non, mais je rêve ! Regarde-toi dans un miroir, ducon !''_

''_Mais... CREVE ! CONNARD !''_

Le suçon, leur engueulade... ça prenait tout son sens. Il lança un regard au bassiste et au batteur qui arrêtèrent de rire face à son air grave, presque livide.

« Eh, vieux, ça va... ? »

« Tom... »

Sur ce mot, Bill partit en courant, plantant là ses deux amis. Tout était clair, tout s'enchaînait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con ! Il courait aussi vite que possible, manquant de percuter d'autres piétons et s'attirant les hurlements d'une vieille pour avoir écraser la patte de son caniche. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Non ! Il avait été odieux et sans raison ! Et Tom qui n'avait rien dit. Mais pourquoi ?

Arrivant devant chez lui, il manqua de s'écraser contre la porte : fermée à clé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé. Etait-ce possible que... ? Il détourna les yeux vers une fenêtre. Il devait bien y en avoir une d'ouverte !

« Scheiβe ! (Merde) »

Il fit le tour de la maison, passant par la haie en espérant que les voisins n'aient pas la bonne idée d'appeler la police en le prenant pour un voleur. La fenêtre de la salle de bain ! Il l'avait laissée ouverte ! Il remerciait intérieurement le destin de l'avoir fait prendre sa douche en deuxième et se hissa à l'intérieur, non sans quelques égratignures. Il grimaça : son coude et son genou le brûlaient ! Il devait être beau à voir... Allant dans le couloir, il entra dans la chambre de son jumeau : il ne vit d'abord personne puis distingua une forme en boule sous les couvertures.

Bill déglutit et s'approcha. Il la voyait sursauter doucement, entendait ces sons si caractéristiques... Tom pleurait. Il avait fait pleurer son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié. Il s'assit sur le lit mais s'aperçut du plus pitoyable : il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Se mordillant la lèvre, il se maudit mille fois de sa stupidité ; mais il n'eût pas vraiment à chercher longtemps, une voix brisée et rauque lui lança :

« Va-t-en. »

Le jeune chanteur eût la sensation de recevoir une deuxième gifle. Il hésita et hocha finalement la tête, se relevant ; il allait sortir lorsqu'il entendit :

« Ich hasse dich. (Je te déteste) »

Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela et préféra sortir, se dirigeant d'un pas presque chancelant vers le salon. Même s'il s'y attendait et qu'il l'avait mérité, ça faisait toujours mal de l'entendre. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il remarqua une feuille blanche posée sur la table, on avait écrit dessus... Il la prit et lut :

''_Bonjour mes petits chéris, _

_Papa et moi allons voir votre tante et votre grand-mère. Comme c'est un peu loin, nous y resterons une semaine. Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo. Essayez de manger un minimum équilibré. _

_Bisous._

_Maman.'' _

Bill lut et relut encore ces quelques mots. Une semaine. Une semaine à se côtoyer dans l'état actuel des choses... Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il aille dormir chez Georg ou Gustav ? Il soupira et secoua finalement la tête de droite à gauche : non, Tom serait capable de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre sans même penser à manger. Il l'avait vu dépressif une fois, une seule et unique fois, et ce jour là, il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que ça se reproduise, surtout qu'il était la source du mal être actuel de son jumeau. Mettant un terme à ces pensées, il se vida l'esprit et alla dans la cuisine. Il y avait effectivement de quoi manger... Peut-être pourrait-il faire la cuisine jusqu'à ce que les parents reviennent ?

OoOoO

« Tom... ? C'est moi, j'entre. »

Prononçant ces mots, il pénétra dans la chambre de son frère, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, toujours roulé en boule sous ses couverture. Bill soupira et posa le plateau près du lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le secoua doucement :

« Tom. Il faut que tu manges... »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Soupirant profondément, il se leva et laissa le plateau repas. Quittant la pièce sans demander son reste. Il passa toute l'après-midi dans le salon, espérant que son frère y passerait, ne serait-ce que l'entendre aller aux toilettes l'aurait soulagé. Mais il n'entendit rien. Pas un seul bruit. Il sursauta lorsque la pendule sonna les six heures du soir, il n'avait pas bougé, assis dans le salon, pendant près de six heures ; et il n'avait pas entendu son frère, pas même une fois. Il soupira et alla à la cuisine, préparer à manger.

« Scheiβe... J'ai oublié d'aller récupérer son assiette... » grommela-t-il.

Il alla donc jusqu'à la chambre de son frère et frappa. Il entra et s'arrêta net : le plateau n'avait pas bougé, l'assiette non plus, les couverts étaient propres et le verre toujours plein. Il soupira et alla chercher le plateau, le ramenant à la cuisine ; là, il refit à manger et plaça une assiette chaude sur le plateau, pris un autre verre et le remplit, changea les couverts. Ceci fait, il emmena le plateau dans la chambre et le reposa au même endroit. Bill demeura quelques secondes à regarder la forme dans le lit... Il soupira et prit la direction de la porte, puis s'arrêta :

« Tom... Mange, s'il te plaît... Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour nos parents... »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla. Arrivant dans la cuisine, il fit réchauffer l'assiette de son frère et mangea ce qu'il lui avait préparé le midi-même, bien que ce ne soit pas spécialement par faim. Une fois qu'il eût mangé, il lava ses affaires et alla dans sa chambre : peut-être que si son frère le savait dans sa chambre, il s'aventurerait hors de la sienne.

**OoOoO**

Le soleil s'était levé. Bill grogna et attrapa son réveil qui sonnait. Il l'avait programmé pour l'heure à laquelle son frère se levait habituellement, mais c'était dur de se lever plus tôt qu'avant. Il s'extirpa de son lit et alla jusqu'à la cuisine, ceci fait, il prépara le petit déjeuner. Tom prenait toujours un chocolat chaud, donc il ferait un chocolat chaud.

« Scheiβe, ces putains de croissants sont durs... »

Il soupira et alla prendre sa douche. A peine habillé, il prit ses affaires et sortit ; il n'avait qu'à remonter la rue pour tomber sur un boulanger, ce n'était pas loin, il aurait le temps de revenir et de réchauffer le chocolat pour l'apporter à son frère. Arrivant à la boulangerie, il eût le malheur de croiser la vieille femme au caniche à qui il avait écrasé une patte et dut patienter quelques minutes le temps que celle-ci lui fasse des remontrances, se plaigne et en parle à tous ceux qui étaient présents. Une fois qu'elle eût terminé, il s'excusa aussi sincèrement qu'il le pouvait et attendit qu'elle fasse sa commande pour pouvoir faire la sienne. Une fois les croissants en main, il retourna chez lui. La porte était verrouillée.

Au moins, il se levait. Bill soupira un bon coup et repassa une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, s'égratignant un peu plus le même genou et la même main que la veille. Son frère ne devait pas avoir la tête à faire le tour de la maison pour vérifier si tout était bien fermé ; et lui n'avait pas la tête à prendre ses clés à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Ceci fait, il se lava les mains et disposa les croissants sur le plateau, juste à côté du chocolat qu'il avait réchauffé ; puis il emmena le tout dans la chambre de son frère. Le plateau n'avait à nouveau pas bougé. Bill soupira et posa le plateau petit-déjeuner à côté de l'autre, le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer un peu ; bien qu'il ne puisse pas compter sur la température pour l'aider à faire bouger son frère. Ceci fait, il prit le plateau de la veille et le rapporta à la cuisine, réchauffa le tout et mangea.

A midi, il mélangea les restes afin de faire un riz cantonnais, que lui avait appris à faire un camarade de classe. Prépara un plateau et l'amena dans la chambre. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau petit-déjeuner intact. Il passa ensuite toute l'après-midi devant la télé, les magasines de la semaine à côté de lui, faisant tous les jeux qu'il pouvait trouver. Vint six heures, il se mit aux fourneaux, prépara le dîner et à sept heures, il prépara un autre plateau qu'il amena à son frère, qui n'avait toujours pas touché au précédent. Bill poussa un profond soupir, ferma la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit.

« Tom... Je sais que tu m'en veux et t'as raison mais... Putain, bouffe. Ça va faire deux jours que t'as rien mangé. Tu vas ressembler à rien quand les parents vont revenir, maman va pleurer et papa... Papa, j'en sais rien. Tu veux retourner à l'hosto, c'est ça que tu veux ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Si au moins il avait la certitude que son frère mangerait dès qu'il serait parti, il partirait, mais là. Il resta un long moment silencieux, écoutant simplement sa propre respiration mêlé au bruit de celle de son jumeau ; puis il souffla :

« Je... Hier, je me suis énervé... C'était stupide. Je... Je me souviens de la soirée... Enfin, vaguement, Georg m'a montré... Des photos qu'un de ses amis a prises quand ils nous a vus... Je... J'ai gueulé pour rien... Je... Entschuldigung... (Pardon/désolé) »

Ne trouvant plus ses mots, il se leva et sortit de la pièce en emportant le plateau du midi. Mais cette fois-ci, l'assiette alla directement dans le frigo et il alla se coucher, fatigué et abattu. Il s'en voulait. S'il n'avait pas hurlé, Tom ne se serait jamais mis en colère et ne serait pas triste à l'heure actuelle... Il s'endormit, fourbu et le cœur lourd.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, il se leva à nouveau lorsque son réveil sonna, prit sa douche et s'habilla. Il prit ses affaires et vérifia cette fois s'il avait ses clés. Ceci fait, il sortit et marcha jusqu'à la boulangerie, prit des croissants et fit le chemin inverse. Les croissants étaient chauds et sentaient bons. Il arriva devant chez lui et soupira devant la porte fermée à clé. Il glissa la sienne dans la serrure et tenta d'ouvrir...

« Merde, les clés doivent être dans la serrure à l'intérieur... »

Il refit donc le tour de la maison et passa par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, mais il n'eût pas autant de chance que la dernière fois et dérapa, s'ouvrant la main sur l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

« Scheiβe ! »

Il se lava rapidement les mains, prit une bandelette dans le placard et en pourvu sa main. Une fois la plaie enfermée, il alla dans la cuisine, prépara un chocolat chaud, disposa les croissants et alla porter le tout dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit le plateau intact de la veille et le ramena. Tout ce déroulait exactement comme la veille. Il soupira et se plongea dans un livre, en oubliant le déjeuner.

Ce furent les coups de six heures qui le réveillèrent, apparemment il s'était assoupi. Il jura et se leva. Mais à peine fut-il debout que le monde tanga, il se rattrapa au mur et attendit un peu. Il s'était sûrement relevé trop vite. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et regarda à l'intérieur :

« Merde, y a plus de légumes... Bon, ça va encore être pour ma pomme... »

Il prit ses affaires et hésita : il était six heures passées, peut-être devrait-il prendre une veste ? Non, il avait trop chaud. Il sortit donc de la maison et se mit en chemin du supermarché du coin ; il devait traverser deux quartiers. Il devrait marcher à bon rythme, mais la tête lui tourna à nouveau et l'obligea à marquer une pause. Il était pris de vertiges... Inspirant un bon coup, il se remit en route : il devait rentrer assez tôt pour faire le dîner pour son frère. Mais plus il avançait et plus ses vertiges étaient fréquents, il secoua la tête et marcha encore, titubant à moitié. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Bon, il avait sauté le repas du midi mais tout de même. Tom avait-il aussi ce genre de sensations ? Dans ce cas, il fallait qu'il le force à manger, au moins pour lui éviter ça. Il s'arrêta à nouveau, essoufflé ; le vent s'était-il rafraîchit ou était-ce encore son imagination ? Frissonnant, il se força à reprendre son chemin. Mais tout à coup, ses yeux s'emplirent de paillettes dorées qui se fondirent en noir et le plongèrent dans les ténèbres.

**OoOoO **

Tom sentit son portable vibrer... Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Son frère était-il donc désespéré au point de l'appeler ? Il soupira et porta son portable à la hauteur des yeux... Gustav ? Il décrocha :

« Was... ? » demanda-t-il d'une vois las.

/Ah, désolé, je te réveille / s'inquiéta le batteur.

« Nein... » répondit l'adolescent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

/Ben... C'est qu'on essaye d'appeler Bill depuis hier soir et il ne décroche pas. / lui expliqua son aîné.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? » grogna le guitariste.

/Heu... Bah, est-ce que tu pourrais voir s'il est dans le coin ? C'est juste pour lui dire que... /

« Je suis pas un standardiste. Salut. »

Tom raccrocha. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi même lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre parler, on l'en saoulait ? Il soupira un long moment et tendit l'oreille, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Bill devait être sortit. Le jeune guitariste se leva et sortit de sa chambre, il regarda dans la chambre de son frère et ne l'y trouva pas. Il haussa les épaules et se rendit dans le salon, là, il écarquilla les yeux : le mur blanc, juste à un endroit, avait une longue trace carmine... On y avait fait glisser une main.

« Bill... ? » souffla l'adolescent. « Bill ? Bill ! BILL ! »

Il fit le tour des pièces mais ne trouva personne. Ses yeux cherchèrent un indice, n'importe quoi. Un papier ? Non. Un post-it ? Non plus. Il lança un coup d'œil à la pendule : trois heures vingt... De quand datait son dernier plateau ? C'était un plateau petit-déjeuner... Tom se redressa et courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Scheiβe, Bill, quand est-ce que tu m'as apporté ça ? »

Il ne savait pas, ses yeux allaient du verre de chocolat au lait froid aux croissants et... Les croissants ! Il les attrapa et tâta. Non, ils étaient trop durs pour dater de ce matin, il en était sûr. Donc son frère ne lui avait rien emmené depuis... La veille... ? Tom sentit la panique l'envahir. Où était-il ? Il retourna dans le salon, reposant immanquablement ses yeux sur la marque au mur...

« Bill... » chuchota-t-il.

Ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau un indice. N'importe où, n'importe quoi, il fallait qu'il trouve ! Ce n'est qu'en passant près du frigo qu'il le vit. Il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel sur la poignée du frigo. Tournant la tête, il voulut savoir ce qui rendait la poignée aussi rugueuse alors qu'elle était censée être lisse... C'était du sang. Du sang séché.

« Bill... ! »

Le frigo ? Il l'ouvrit à la volée et regarda. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien manquer ? Les crèmes dessert ? C'était pas indispensable ! Les tomates ? Non, il y en avait. Du fromage, aussi. Des caro... Des légumes ! C'était la seule chose qu'il ne voyait pas ! Ne réfléchissant même pas, il prit ses clés et partit en courant.

Courir. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait en tête. Courir le plus vite possible. Bill saignait. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il devait le retrouver ! S'arrêtant chez le marchand de légumes qui se trouvait un peu plus haut dans la rue, il ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle :

« Est-ce que Bill est passé ? »

Le marchand les connaissait de longue date : leur mère venait toujours acheter ses légumes ici. L'homme d'un certain âge le considéra un moment d'un œil mécontent ; il finit par ouvrir sa bouche où l'on ne distinguait plus qu'une seule dent jaunie et lança :

« Et le ''Guten Tag'' ? Ça t'arracherait la bouche, petit galopin ? De mon temps, on ne se serrait jamais permis. »

« Ça, c'est bien vrai... » acquiesça une cliente. « De notre temps, les enfants savaient s'adresser à leurs aînés. Ils disaient ''Guten Tag'', ''Danke'', ''Bitte'', ''Bis... »

« MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! » s'exclama le jeune guitariste, réduisant les deux adultes avancés au silence. « Mon frère ! Vous l'avez vu, oui ou merde ? »

Le vendeur, bouche bée, ne parvint qu'à faire un signe négatif de la tête. Tom, à bout de souffle, les regarda tour à tour avant de s'excuser et de repartir en courant. S'il n'était pas allé chez le marchand, il avait dû aller au supermarché. Peut-être les gens pourraient-ils le renseigner. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal et ses poumons aussi, mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter ! Il ralentit un peu l'allure, pour finalement revenir au pas, refusant de s'arrêter complètement.

« Tom ? »

Il tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Gustav. Celui-ci revenait d'un magasin de musique, il le scruta de la tête aux pieds, cherchant à comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Und... Wie geht's ?(Et... ça va ?) »

Le guitariste soufflait comme il pouvait mais sa gorge était sèche et il peinait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, aussi, il ne trouva qu'une chose à dire :

« Bill... »

Gustav le considéra un instant, interdit, puis comprenant la détresse de son ami il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, s'approcha et demanda simplement :

« Vers où ? »

Son vis-à-vis pointa la direction dans laquelle il allait. Le batteur attrapa sa main et l'entraîna derrière lui au pas de course. Il était fort, Tom avait l'impression qu'il allait décoller ; mais en même temps, il avait la sensation d'aller beaucoup plus vite. Il allait le remercier lorsque son regard se posa sur le trottoir :

« BILL ! »

Il devança le batteur et se jeta à genoux auprès de son frère. Sa main bandée était sale, il transpirait abondamment, brûlant de fièvre, et sa respiration était sifflante.

« Putain, Bill, mais qu'est-ce que... ? » commença Gustav.

« Une ambulance ! » le coupa Tom. « Appelle une ambulance ! Vite ! »

Le côté hystérique du garçon ordinairement très calme persuada le batteur d'obéir sans réfléchir. Le guitariste, de son côté, avait prit son jumeau dans ses bras et pleurait, le serrant contre lui et lui murmurant pardon. Ils durent attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que l'ambulance ne s'engouffre dans la rue déserte, ils purent monter à bord et partirent aussitôt.

A peine furent-ils arrivés à l'hôpital qu'on emmena Bill dans une civière. Tom l'aurait volontiers accompagné si une infirmière ne lui avait pas barré la route ; comme il comptait la contourner, un infirmier s'en mêla, tentant de l'empêcher de passer.

« BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! »

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur ! Calmez-vous ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital ! » s'exclama l'infirmière.

« BILL ! BILL ! »

L'adolescent continuait de s'égosiller, la voix brisée par les sanglots et le fait d'avoir courut ; il se débattait comme un beau diable, la main tendue vers la porte par laquelle on avait emmené son frère.

« BILL ! BILL ! BILL ! »

Gustav jugea bon de venir à la rescousse et attira son ami contre lui. Là, le jeune garçon se calma enfin, ses cris s'étant réduits à des sanglots ; le batteur fit comprendre par un geste de la tête que tout allait bien et il emmena le guitariste dans la salle d'attente. Toujours blottit contre lui, Tom pleurait et pleurait encore, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et répétait inlassablement qu'il était désolé. Gustav se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peiné de voir un de ces amis dans un tel état ; il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre les jumeaux mais jamais il ne les avait vus aussi mal en points, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Se permettant un petit écart au règlement, il alluma son portable et envoya un texto à leur bassiste.

Ce dernier arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, essoufflé. Il entra dans la salle d'attente et rejoignit ses amis. Tom avait fini par s'endormir, terrassé par les larmes et ses cris ; Georg eût droit à un rapide résumé de l'état des choses, Gustav ne pouvant en dire plus que ce qu'il en savait. Le bassiste s'inquiéta quant à l'état psychologique de leur cadet ; ce dernier finit toutefois par se réveiller.

« Bill... Où est Bill ? » murmura-t-il, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

« Ça ne devrait plus tarder. » sourit le batteur qui se voulait rassurant.

« Bon, si tu nous disais ce qu'il s'est passé ? » proposa Georg.

Tom refusa d'un simple signe de tête, ses yeux ayant retrouvé le chemin de la porte. Les deux garçons soupirèrent et décidèrent de prendre leur mal en patience ; heureusement pour eux, une infirmière vint rapidement les voir :

« C'est vous qui avez amené le jeune garçon qui s'était ouvert la main ? »

« Ja. » répondit Tom.

« Il est dans la chambre 203, vous pouvez aller le voir. »

Tom n'en attendit pas plus et partit en courant, ignorant qu'on lui disait de ne pas courir dans un hôpital. Il grimpa les escaliers deux à deux et déboucha dans un couloir. Les salles 200 et plus étaient là... Il s'avança doucement dans ce couloir blanchâtre, n'entendant que ses pas, sa respiration saccadée et son cœur battre. La porte 203 était fermée. Il hésita un long moment, fixant la poignée pour finalement y poser la main. Mais avait-il seulement le droit d'aller voir son frère après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il hésitait, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tom ? C'est toi ? » entendit-il.

C'était une voix faible, mais il était réveillé. Déglutissant, le guitariste appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. La fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte, donnant sur le parc, illuminant un peu cette chambre blanche et froide ; l'adolescent s'avança jusqu'au lit. Bill lui adressa un sourire, ses traits étaient creusés, ses joues légèrement rougies par la fièvre, il transpirait toujours un peu ; il avait l'air terriblement fatigué...

A cette vue, Tom sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le brûler, sa vue se voila et il se mit à pleurer. Le sourire de Bill disparut, laissant place à un air inquiet, il glissa sa main froide dans celle, tiède, de son frère :

« Wie geht's ? » murmura-t-il, d'un ton un peu las, ne parvenant pas à parler plus fort.

Pour toute réponse, son jumeau se laissa tomber à genoux près de son lit et noya son visage dans les couvertures, serrant fortement cette main tremblante dans la sienne. Le jeune chanteur voulut comprendre mais la seule chose qu'il entendit fut une litanie de ''pardon'' ; il esquissa un sourire un peu triste et laissa ses doigts jouer avec une des dreads de son frère.

« Ça va, maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. » chuchota-t-il pour le rassurer. « Tout va bien. »

« Bill... » son jumeau releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. Pardon de t'avoir inquiété... »

Tom secoua négativement la tête : non, ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser. Il était revenu et avait prit soin de lui alors qu'il le rejetait. Il serra la main de son frère contre sa joue et souffla :

« Schuldi... (Désolé) Si j'avais pas été aussi con... »

« Mais non, c'est moi qui t'ai engueulé... » nia Bill.

« Arrête... Ce que je t'ai fait été pire que tout... Je mangeais pas ce que tu préparais et allais me servir dans le frigo dès que tu sortais, je prenais aussi ma douche quand t'étais pas là. Et j'ai fermé la porte à clé à chaque fois... » souffla le guitariste.

« Ah, je me disais que tu te portais plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui est censé avoir trois jours de jeun à son actif. » ricana son jumeau. « Heureusement que tu fermais pas la fenêtre, j'aurais eu l'air fin, enfermé dehors. »

« Ils t'ont dit quand tu sortirais ? » enchaîna Tom.

« J'ai pas grand-chose : c'est ma blessure qui s'est infectée... Ils ont nettoyé et recousu. Je devrais être sorti demain. » répondit l'intéressé.

« D'accord... Alors, je... Je viendrais te chercher... » proposa son vis-à-vis.

« Non, c'est pas la peine... » sourit Bill. « Je suis content que tu le proposes, mais je devrais pouvoir me débrouillé seul... »

Tom hocha la tête. Il s'excusa une dernière fois et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit lorsque son frère le retint :

« Je me souviens de tout, tu sais. »

« Ah... Tant mieux... » souffla le guitariste. « J'aurais eu du mal à te raconter... »

« Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. » ricana son jumeau.

Tom se retourna, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Bill lui adressa un large sourire malicieux malgré ses traits tirés et murmura :

« Ich würde gern der Grund für deine schlaflose Nacht sein...! (J'aimerais bien être la raison de ta prochaine nuit blanche... !) »

Le guitariste haussa les sourcils sur le coup de la surprise puis esquissa un sourire amusé et attendri :

« Repose-toi, dummkopf... (Idiot) »

Sur ces quelques mots, il sortit de la pièce et alla retrouver les deux autres membres de leur groupe. Assailli de questions, il grimaça et leur répondit tout simplement qu'ils auraient des explications plus tard, lorsque Bill irait mieux.

**OoOoO**

Tom sentit un léger souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille. Il grogna et se tourna un peu dans son lit, se maudissant d'avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte ; un deuxième souffle dans l'oreille le réveilla : il n'avait pas ouvert la fenêtre et même si c'était le cas, les volets étaient fermés.

« Guten Morgen. » sourit Bill.

« Guten Morgen... » répondit Tom, souriant à son tour, devinant la silhouette de son interlocuteur. « Déjà sorti... Il est quelle heure ? »

« Neuf heures. J'avais pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans cet hosto, alors dès que j'ai eu la permission, je suis sorti. » lui annonça son jumeau.

« Ah... Cool. » le jeune guitariste se redressa un peu, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. « Ça va mieux ? »

« Ouais ! » ricana fièrement son leader et frangin. « Bon, je vais préparer le p'tit déj. »

Il allait se relever lorsqu'une solide poigne attrapa son poignet, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Il se retourna pour interroger son vis-à-vis quant à cet emprisonnement mais n'en dit rien face au sourire qu'il discerna dans la pénombre :

« C'était que du vent, ce que tu mas dit à l'hosto ? » une lueur de malice éclairait son regard, légèrement teinté de celle du défi.

« Il ne fait pas nuit. » répondit son frère sur le même ton.

« Mais j'ai envie de faire la grasse mat'... ! » chouina Tom, lui adressant un regard faussement mouillé.

Bill éclata de rire et accepta de s'allonger, se plaçant aux côtés de son frère. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui, savourant sa présence : il aimait sentir son frère près de lui, ça le rassurait, tout chez lui lui était familier. Il sentit la main de Bill se poser sur sa joue et son pouce la caresser, il esquissa un sourire et releva légèrement la tête :

« Küsschen ? (Bisou ?) »

Son vis-à-vis rit et se pencha, emprisonnant ses lèvres des siennes. C'était un baiser doux et tendre. Tom dégagea ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de Bill mais ce dernier échappa à l'étreinte sous le regard mi-interrogateur mi-irrité de son jumeau :

« Waaaaas ? » grogna le guitariste.

« Je t'ai dit que je serais la raison de ta prochaine nuit blanche, pas celle pour que tu prennes du gras au lit. Allez, viens manger. » ricana le chanteur en se levant.

« Saleté ! » s'écria son frère, lui lançant un coussin. « Et puis pour le gras... ! »

« Ah, au fait, j'ai reçu un texto des parents. » le coupa Bill.

« Ah ? » Tom en oublia jusqu'à sa frustration.

« Tonton a eu un accident, rien de grave mais les parents vont y rester quatre-cinq jours de plus pour notre tante. » sourit son interlocuteur, puis son ton se fit plus tendancieux. « J'aurais tout le temps de m'occuper de toi... »

Le jeune guitariste écarquilla légèrement les yeux et les détourna en rougissant. Bill ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'approcha pour venir lui déposer un baiser sur le front :

« Je fais des crêpes ? »

« Ah... Ok ! » sourit-il. « Je vais t'aider. »

« Pas de problème. »

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine, se charriant mutuellement. C'était si bon de pouvoir à nouveau discuter et rire ensemble. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu ne pas se parler pendant trois jours ; Bill commença à sortir les ustensiles pendant que Tom cherchait les ingrédients.

« Ah ! Y a plus de lait ! »

« Scheiβe... Bon, on va en chercher ? »

« Ja ! »

Les deux adolescents prirent leurs affaires et sortirent. La rue n'était pas encore trop pleine, elle était même presque vide, c'était agréable. Tom sursauta presque en sentant la main de son frère se glisser dans la sienne, il regarda leurs doigts enlacés et ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux en rougissant, au plus grand amusement de son frère. Ce dernier se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« Quand t'iras prendre ta douche, je viendrais avec toi. »

Tom piqua un fard et grommela quelques mots comme quoi il n'était plus un bébé et pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, regardant ailleurs. Bill sentit son sourire s'agrandir et secoua doucement la main de son jumeau :

« Hey, Tom... »

« Was ? » grogna celui-ci, s'attendant à une nouvelle boutade.

« Ich liebe dich. »

Prononçant ces quelques mots, le chanteur vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, lui adressant par la suite un sourire radieux. Tom le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, les joues légèrement empourprées, puis esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête, ses doigts serrant davantage ceux de Bill.

**Ende !**

Sahad : Et voilà ! Désolée pour le couple qui revient mais en fait c'est les seuls que j'arrive à voir ensemble pour le moment. Yay ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
